Tomb Raider It takes time
by Geminiasp
Summary: Lara's last journey leads her to another, one she has never handled and one she will never forget. CH 12 UP!
1. The Green jem

TOMB RAIDER

It

Takes

Time

Introduction

"Lara's last journey leads her to another journey. This journey is one she has never handled before, and one she will never forget."

CHAPTER ONE "The Green Jem"

It was the beginning of September. Lara new it was a little late, around 7pm at least, it was still light out and hot. Lara could feel the sun on her tan skin, she enjoyed the warmth, but that wasn't the reason she was there.

She had gone on a mission to retrieve a jem from the jewel thieves in India. It contained a special power and any one who got a hold of it could gain it; the exact power was unknown. The only thing known about the special jem was that it was very powerful, and who'd else want it but India's jewel thieves. The jewel thieves were a group of greedy men who wanted to call the jem's power theirs.

The jem was supposed to be in a temple in the Indian jungles. There were a few temples in the jungles but the problem was no one had a clue which temple it was hidden in. Lara, being the first tomb raider on the scene as always, found the other temples but they each didn't have the jem, even after a thorough search. She checked and double-checked each temple, nothing but jewel thieves, and meny had hidden rooms around what seemed like every corner.

Lara was in one of the most confusing temples she had been in so far. The temple had shifting rooms and markings all over it, Lara had trouble figuring out if she had searched every inch. The young woman searched each part what seemed like seven times at least. The markings didn't help her at all either, even after translating them correctly. It wasn't long before Lara found that the temple had trapped her.

"Trapped" Lara whispered to herself in her crisp British accent as she brushed her long chestnut brown hair out of her face. She looked around for the jewel thieves through her brown eyes.

"There she is get her!" one of them yelled.

The temple was gloomy making Lara's khaki colored clothing even more noticeable. It wasn't long before the jewel thieves surrounded her. She was outnumbered, being outnumbered never stopped Lara. She took out her gun to shoot them but the thieves seemed to have some kind of resistance to the bullets they hadn't been harmed, it didn't matter how good her aim was and, she had run out of ammo.

"Shit!" Lara yelled as she fiddled with the gun and slipped it back into her holster.

"No ammo?" Another thief teased, then laughed at Lara.

Lara looked as if she was ready to kill, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, laugh your life away blokes, but that isn't the only weapon I have." Lara said slyly and crossed her arms.

"What other weapon could you possibly have?" The thief said as he wiped sweat off his dark face and threw his hands into the air.

The crooks started closing in on Lara.

"Just watch." She ordered as she uncrossed her arms.

As the thieves came closer Lara jolted after the closest one and attacked him, after the blow he was knocked to the ground. The thieves swiftly ran towards Lara, two grabbed her wrists. Lara struggled to get out of their grip. That same second, Lara noticed the floor open slowly.

"What the hell?" She thought as the floor reviled a much darker room underneath it.

The Tomb Raider kicked them in the legs and knocked them away from her, running from them towards the crack in the floor and stopped. The thieves laughed thinking the young woman wouldn't jump down. She squatted at the edge, Lara glanced back at the laughing group. Being the risk taker she is Lara jumped through the floor.

"That woman's crazy! Is she TRYING to commit suicide?" One of the jewel thieves said.

After jumping, the crack had closed up. The room had magically lit up it really wasn't that deep. Lara landed twisting her ankle a bit. She ignored the pain and looked around. The room was quite small with stone walls and a wood floor. The walls seemed smooth and the floor felt bumpy underneath her brown boots. There were boxes all over the room. Some were larger than the others were but each one was the same worn away dull brown color.

"I'm certain I haven't been here before." Lara said to herself dryly as she looked around again.

She walked forward a little bit. Not long later a bright green jem flew toward Lara so quickly that when it hit her in the stomach she fell down onto the ground. The jem transferred some kind of bright green power to Lara, mostly where it hit. Lara couldn't get up. She kept struggling but the tiny jem wouldn't let her. When it was finished it turned dull and light and fell to the ground, Lara was able to sit up.

"This jem sure is strong." Lara said gasping for breath, she picked the jem from the floor, placed it in the pocket of her khaki shorts along with her cell phone, and stood up.

The floor beneath her moved Lara fell down again. When it finally stopped, she stood up. Lara looked up the floor above and it started to open again. Lara jumped onto a nearby hill of boxes, they were not steady she could feel them shifting underneath her. She jumped and just caught the edge of the floor above; the boxes fell, causing a loud racket. She pulled herself up to the floor above her right before it closed up.

Lara looked ahead of her there was a door, it was wide open, and she could see outside of the temple. She looked around cautiously, then went for the white arched door.

"This is strange," she said to herself.

She noticed that somehow the thieves weren't nearby.

"Hmm" She thought as she stepped out of the temple and stopped.

It was a bad Idea to stand there because the very next second, she was shot. She gasped, slowly the scenery went foggy, Lara fell, and everything went black.

When Lara's consciousness returned she found herself in a dark room strapped to a wall by metal straps two across her ankles, one across her waist, and two across her arms. She could feel the tight straps cutting into her arms She turned to her right and saw a jewel thief guard by the wooden door with stone steps leading down. Lara had to see if the jem was still in her pocket. Lara felt it; her cell phone was in the pocket but not the jem. Lara looked back at the brute-like guard; there the jem was in his hand.

"Dammit!" Lara whispered.

"There has to be a way out of here." She thought.

Lara looked to her left, there she saw something sticking out of the wall near her mouth, it was a nail. She just hoped it would help. Lara glanced back at the guard, he wasn't looking. She put her mouth onto the nail and took it out. Lara fiddled with the lock, looking up every once in a while, unlocked her right arm and shook it out. She put her hand up to her mouth, took the nail from it, and unlocked her left arm. Her arms were free but, the lock created a clicking sound, the brute-like guard looked back at Lara, she stood flat againced the wall, and hid the nail in her tan hand. The guard looked away. Lara unlocked the waist strap then the ankle straps and was free within minutes. Lara quietly slipped across the dark wall as quietly as she could.

The guard looked back where Lara was supposed to be. Lara stepped in front of the guard when he turned around again, punched, and knocked him off his chair the jewel was released from his hand. Lara snatched it, slipped it in her pocket, and ran down the stone steps before the guard did.

Lara ran down the steps to get out of the room.

"She's excaped!" The guard yelled and the others chased the excaped tomb raider.

Lara ran out of the castle and into the Indian jungles. She got into a fighting position waiting for them to come after her. The thieves caught up with her. Lara used her fighting skills againced them she had defeated at least four at a time. A few were left when she decided to run. She noticed that the cuts on her arm had healed. Lara was amazed at what had just happened.

Lara flipped out her cell phone and called Bryce and Hillary to send the helicopter.

"Eagle, it's jungle cat the bird is finished with her nest." Lara said into the cell phone using code names in case anyone tapped into their calls.

"Ok jungle cat we will see it in a second." Bryce said.

Lara hung up and put the phone away she felt herself getting weaker not having anything to eat or drink in a while. When she had found a clear space Lara lit and threw a flare into the sky, so Bryce and Hillary knew where she was. Lara slowed down to catch her breath, the helicopter appeared soon and dropped the ladder. Lara jumped on the rope ladder, as she hung on the thief that teased her in the temple shot her in the arm.

The helicopter rose a bit and helped Lara up into it. Hillary gave Lara some water, she drank it, she felt a little bit refreshed.

There was a medic aboard the helicopter, she helped Hillary take care of Lara. When they looked at Lara's right shoulder it had been scraped badly, but before they could even touch it, her shoulder healed instantly without a trace of anything that happened to it. Hillary and the medic looked at the miracle in shock, Lara looked at it plainly.

"Lara do you still have the jem?" Hillary asked her.

Lara took the jem from her pocket and gave it to Hillary. Hillary's cell phone had rang he answered it. Lara heard what Hillary had said to whomever was on the other line.

"Hello"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"What?!"

"Oh really"

"When should she know?"

Lara knew the phone call was about either her or the medic, being the only two females on board. It was most likely about her, unless the medic's husband, child, or someone else she knew called, knowing Hillary's cell phone number.

"Alright"

"Uh huh"

"Ok"

Lara felt a bit queasy, she looked around for a barfbag.

"Could y-you get that for me?" She half ordered, half asked the medic.

The Medic gave her the bag and Lara vomited into it.

"Bye" Hillary said in the background.

"Yes"

"Bye"

"W-Who was t-that?" Lara asked weakly as the medic wiped her down.

"No one really" Hillary said quietly.

"It h-had to be s-someone." Lara said weakly.

"I'll tell you later, you had a long journey I think you should rest." Hillary said.

Lara obeyed, she lied down and closed her brown eyes.

Later that night, Bryce noticed he was almost out of fuel.

"Hillary," Bryce said.

Hillary looked toward the front of the helicopter.

"What?" he asked.

"We are going to have to make a stop in Italy, I'm low on fuel" Bryce explained.

"Alright" Hillary said.

Bryce made a stop in Rome to get fuel for the helicopter, Hillary, and the medic stayed with Lara.

Bryce came back after about an hour and started the helicopter up again. It was around 1:20 am.

After about five or six minutes Lara woke up. She felt a little better but was still weak. Hillary went over to Lara.

"You can keep this Lady Lara." Hillary said as he gave the jem to her.

Lara placed it in her pocket, and sighed.

Around 1:31am the jem in Lara's pocket started glowing green Lara took it out Hillary and the medic sat behind her wondering why this jem was glowing they look at it. The jem first turned emerald green, as it was in the temple before it hit her stomach, then a bull like figure flashed across it. After the bull a picture of a dagger piercing a hand was flashed, the sword left no mark, and last was a picture that looked like Lara as a little girl. After the jem showed the pictures, it turned dull again. The three stared in amazement. Then Lara put the jem back in her pocket.

A few minutes later Lara was home again.

"Well Lara we're back in Surrey." Bryce said as he landed.

She was very happy to be home. Lara looked at the Iron gate, the plants, the skill course, and the large house in the darkness. Hillary and the medic brought in everyone's things from the journey. She went into her bathroom vomited from dehydration, washed up, drank some water, put the jem in her night stand drawer, and lie down in her bed.

"I'll figure it out later." Lara said to herself before falling asleep.


	2. The next journey

CHAPTER TWO "The next journey"

Lara jolted awake from a shocking dream, She had been captured and killed by someone. She had also saw herself as a little girl, and when she was captured the little girl cried. She had tried to help Lara but didn't succeed.

"It was just a dream." Lara said to herself.

Yes, it was just a dream but lately her dreams have been the same in one way, each one had the same little girl in it. The little girl always tried to help her in some way.

It was a month later after her last journey. The sun peered through the open curtains, along with a warm breeze through the open window.

Lara had kept the mysterious green jem on her nightstand. She had a feeling that the jem was something to do with her past, seeing herself as a little girl and some kind of healing power. However, what she didn't understand was why it glowed at 1:31 am, she also didn't understand what the May birthstone and the Taurus were for, her birthday was in February and she was an Aquarius. The only theory she had was something was going to happen to her between May 1st and the 20th. What if she was pregnant? She always wondered, but it couldn't have been a possibility since she has never slept with any man.

Lara made her morning trip to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, she flushed then washed up.

"Then again, " Lara thought. " I do have some symptoms, either that or I could just be sick."

Lara decided not to bother with a pregnancy test. She got out of the bathroom to change her clothes.

After she changed her clothes, put the jem in her pocket, and went down the stairs.

"Lady Lara," Hillary said as Lara reached the end of the stairs.

Lara had started to get used to Hillary treating her sweeter than usual, he had been doing that since the phone call last month. She was still confused why but she usually played along.

"Yes" She said.

"Your breakfast is served." He said and pointed to the dining room table.

"Why thank you." Lara said nicely.

"No meat I hope." She added, Lara had turned into a vegetarian lately. She just started to hate the taste of meat.

"No meat" Hillary said.

Lara sat down at the table and started eating her breakfast she ate fruit, eggs, and drank milk and orange juice. Hillary walked out of the room as she ate.

After she was finished eating, she decided to walk upstairs to the library. There, Hillary was with fencing sticks. He tossed Lara one of them, Lara and Hillary started fencing. Hillary was going easy on her.

"You know you never went this easy on me before, Why start now?" Lara said as she smacked his stick.

"I want to." Hillary answered as he stood with his stick in front of him.

Lara whacked Hillary in the head with her stick. He groaned. Bryce came in seconds later. Lara swung the stick around to whack Hillary again.

"Blimey! Watch it Lara." He flinched as Lara almost hit him with the stick. She missed Hillary.

"Sorry", She said and threw the stick down near a couch.

"Can I see that jem again?" Bryce asked her.

Lara walked over and handed the dull jem to him. Bryce opened a file on his laptop that brought up the picture of the jem, Lara stood behind him. Hillary rubbed his head, picked up Lara's stick, and put the sticks away then went over to the laptop.

"I was doing some more research last night", Bryce started.

"And this jem was made from scratch." Bryce explained.

Bryce went to another file on his computer, a picture of a man's head came up. The man had untidy black hair, dark blue eyes, and light colored skin that looked as if he hadn't been outside for weeks.

"Jesse A. Keene, a jeweler in New Zealand, makes jewels and jems for a living, without machinery." Bryce explained.

Bryce picked up the dull green jem and showed it to Lara and Hillary.

"He sold each jem he made, except one. This one". Bryce said.

"This jem took much of his time and was filled with infinante healing powers. When Jesse's shop was broken into one night, he found that the burglars were looking for the very special jem, after somehow finding out the jem's power. Jesse, also a mage, put a special spell on the jem that only the chosen one will be able to find it. Lara you were that chosen one. Last month when you found the jem, you gained the jem's power and one other thing that I still can't find out." Bryce explained.

There was a long pause. Then the telephone rang.

"I'll get that." Hillary jumped.

Lara looked as the butler ran out of the room.

"Anything else?" Lara asked Bryce as she jerked her head.

"Well that's all I know for now." Bryce answered.

Lara nodded.

"Lara the phone's for you." Hillary said and handed Lara the cordless.

"Hello" Lara said after she was given the phone.

"Hello, is this Lara Croft?" The man on the other end asked he had a New Zealander's accent.

"This is she." Lara answered.

"Lara I have a journey for you to go on." The man on the other end said.

"Hold on, Hold on, Who are you first?" Lara asked.

"Jesse A. Keene, I Talked to your butler, Hillary The other day". The man said.

"The New Zealand jeweler Jesse A. Keene?" Lara asked.

"Yes" Jesse said.

"Hold on." Lara said as she put Jesse on hold.

Lara looked over at Hillary, "Do you know anyone by the name of Jesse A. Keene?" She asked him.

"Yes, old friend that Jesse talked to him a few times, seen him once." Hillary said confidently.

"Since when?" Lara asked.

"Two months", Hillary answered smartly.

"Was he the one who called you last month? What did he say?" Lara asked.

"Yes, he was the one who called me last month. Keep talking to him he will tell you what he told me." Hillary said plainly.

Lara trusted Hillary so she put Jesse back on the line.

"Sorry for the wait". Lara apologized.

"No Problem". Jesse said.

"What were you going to tell me?" Lara asked.

"Your Journey, Take a plane to South Africa and then a boat to New Zealand I will be waiting for you when you get off and then I'll finish telling you there. I'm running out of minutes so I can't explain it to you now." Jesse said.

"Ok, can I bring someone with me?" Lara asked.

'You already are." Jesse said.

"Excuse me?" Lara asked a bit confused.

"I mean of course you can." Jesse corrected himself.

"Ok" Lara, said slowly in confusion.

"Bye" Jesse said quickly then he hung up so did Lara.

Bryce looked a bit confused. Hillary seemed calm. There was a long pause.

"What was that about?" Bryce finally asked.

"We have to take a plane to South Africa then a boat to New Zealand." Lara explained.

"Ok?" Bryce said in a confused way.

"That's all he told me, I'm as confused as you are." Lara assured him. "Why not take a plane from Britain to New Zealand instead of to South Africa and a boat?" She thought aloud.

Lara swiftly looked back at Hillary who sat down fiddling with his hands, looking around and humming. Lara Knew Hillary knew something she didn't by the looks of it. Lara scowled.

"Hillary," Lara said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him..

Hillary looked at her, "What is it Lady Lara?" He asked sweetly.

"What else did Jesse tell you?" She asked.

"Basically what you heard." The butler answered.

"Hmm, right." The young woman said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Bryce closed up his laptop and walked over to Lara.

"Come on let's pack." He said calmly.

She wasn't getting anything out of Hillary, he just sat there.

"Fine!" She exclaimed as she walked out of the library with Bryce behind her. Bryce went down the stairs and out the door to his trailer, while Lara walked to her room.

As Lara packs for her journey, she sees Hillary at her door.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" She asked angrily.

"I thought I should stay and watch the manor." Hillary said.

"Oh really?" Lara asked. "What about your friend?"

'He'll keep me up on things." Hillary explained as ha flashed his cellular.

"Hmm" Lara said and finished packing.


	3. Plane travel

Chapter 3 "Plane Travel"

Lara put her backpack on before she brought her luggage outside, where she felt midday sun. Although it was October the sun still felt warm on Lara's tan skin.

"Someone will be hear soon." Hillary smiled.

"Thanks" She said to Hillary.

Hillary nodded plainly. Bryce came through the bushes with a few bags and, of course, his laptop He put his luggage near Lara's.

"Well", He started.

Lara looked at him.

"I have the answer to one question. Why Jesse wants us to take a plane and then a boat to New Zealand, Other than the helicopter's dead." Bryce said.

"Why?" Lara asked seriously.

"According to the flight schedule." Bryce said.

Bryce sat on the ground, pulled out his laptop, and typed something on it.

"There aren't meny flights that go to New Zealand that hadn't been filled up already." Bryce explained.

"That's reasonable." Lara said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Bryce closed his computer and put it in its special case. Bryce stood up.

"Why are we waiting here?" He asked.

Lara looked over at Hillary.

Hillary whistled. Lara looked forward, on the other side of the Iron gate she saw a small moving van. Two men came out of the truck; They looked up at the Iron gate, then at the huge brick house.

"I never knew the Croft manor was this big, don't you think Josh?" Lara heard one ask the other in amazement. He had neatly combed dirty blond hair, wore a red shirt, black boots and black jeans.

"Bigger than expected". The other man mumbled dully, he looked about 16, and had spiky blond hair. He was wearing faded blue jeans, black boots, and a white t-shirt.

Hillary went over to the gate and opened it. The two men came through; the older one helped Bryce, while the man with the spiky blond hair helped Lara. The spiky haired man seemed shy; all he did was put Lara's things into the truck he didn't talk to her. The older man chatted a bit with Bryce. Lara looked at the man who helped her.

"Thanks", Lara said.

"Your welcome Lady Croft". The man mumbled as he glanced up at her.

He put Lara's luggage in the back. Lara knew that was all she would get out of him. She walked over, and stood behind Bryce and the other man.

"Alright," Bryce said to the man as he got into the driver's seat.

"Come on they'll give us a ride to the airport." Bryce turned to Lara.

Lara nodded. She looked back to where Hillary was standing. Hillary waved. Lara and Bryce waved back quickly and jumped into the back of the truck. Hillary closed the gate and went inside the large red brick manor.

"Josh, son, come on get in the truck". The older man ordered the younger.

Josh slowly walked over to the truck with slumped shoulders and sat in the passenger seat, which happened to be in front of Lara. Lara didn't bother to start another conversation with him.

The truck started up, and drove from the manor.

"I hate when my father takes me to work with him." Josh grumbled.

"What a shame". Lara said to him as she crossed her arms.

Although her father didn't take her to work with him, being too young at the time, she still loved it when he told her about things he had found and his adventures.

"Josh, do you remember how to unload?" Josh's father said to him.

Josh breathed heavily.

"Yes, father I've been doing that since I was four". Josh complained as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair like a punk.

"Good" his father said.

The ride to the airport was a bit boring with Josh complaining his life away most of the ride.

"Dad, You didn't make Emily and Samantha go with you, and they're 18". Josh complained.

"Joshua, Stop it!" His dad commanded as he concentrated on the road.

It wasn't long when they had gotten to the airport. Josh again helped Lara.

"What do you do?" He asked her as he carried one of the heavier cases.

"Tomb raider" Lara said almost plainly, as if she knew he was going to ask that.

"That sounds like a much more brilliant job then my dad's." Josh says.

"I guess you can say that." Lara said.

Lara went to the desk to buy a ticket to board the plane. The two men put their luggage on the conveyor bell.

"Cheerio Lady Croft, Bryce". The older man said plainly as the younger one waved.

They waved back.

After the two men left, Lara and Bryce went through the metal detector. They put their metals on the table, and were fine after going through it. Lara retrieved her watch and cellular. While Bryce retrieved his laptop and cell phone.

The plane was ready for boarding. Lara flashed her passport out of her backpack. The guard looked at it; she also asked her a few questions. Lara answered them and was allowed to board the plane. The same was done to Bryce and he followed Lara after his passport check.

They sat in their seats on the plane and waited for lift off.

"How are you feeling?" Bryce asked Lara as he typed on his computer.

"Fine". Lara smiled at him. She was happy that it wasn't morning.

After all the passengers had boarded the plane, the flight attendant took out the speaker.

"Please put away all electronic and two-way devices, buckle your safety belts, secure trays, and in case we have to land over water your seat covers are floatation devices." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Here could you shut this off for me?" Bryce said as he handed his cell phone to Lara.

"Sure" Lara said.

Lara shut off her cell phone and Bryce's, as he fiddled with his laptop. Lara tossed Bryce his cell phone.

"Thanks" Bryce said.

"Bugger!" He whispered.

Lara put her cell phone away and looked over at him.

"Bryce, Try this", Lara said.

Lara pushed a few buttons on his laptop and it had shut off.

"That might work." Bryce said.

Lara laughed. Bryce put it away. The flight attendants came around to check that everyone's electronics were shut off. Bryce and Lara buckled up and secured their trays.

"Mummy, I don't want to buckle up." A little girl said from behind.

"Camy, don't you want to be safe?" The little girl's mother said.

"Yes" The little girl, said.

"Then you'd better buckle up here I'll help you." The woman said to the little girl.

"Alright". Camy said.

"Camy, that's a pretty name". Lara thought.

"But I'm not pregnant so when will I need it, well it could happen."

The plane was on the taxiway, to the runway, it was ready for lift off. Once in the air the flight attendant took the intercom speaker out again.

"You may unbuckle all your safety belts if you choose." The flight attendant said.

Bryce took his laptop out again and turned it on.

"It will take about four hours to get to Egypt, then we will stop for two hours then go to South Africa which should take another four hours." Bryce explained looking at a flight schedule.

"Ten hours'" Lara calculated in her mind. "Eight hours on the plane"

"Right" Bryce, said.

Lara turned on her cell phone. She added an hour to the clock beforehand and to her watch.

There was along plane ride to Cairo, Bryce was usually on the laptop doing whatever Lara stared out the window.

They had passed Athens when the flight attendant told the passengers to add an hour to their clocks and watches. Bryce changed his computer and phone clocks. Lara didn't touch her watch because she had already changed it.

After landing in Cairo, Lara and Bryce decided to stop at the food court for a bite to eat. After two hours, they boarded the next plane to Cape of Good Hope, South Africa.

They were just over Khartoum, Sudan when Lara's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Lara said.

"Hello Lady Croft," Hillary said on the other line.

"What is it Hillary?" Lara asked plainly.

"Well I where is the plane?" Hillary asked.

"Over Sudan". Lara answered as she glanced out the window.

"Alright, Jesse told me to tell you that once you're in South Africa, take a Taxi cab to Port Elizabeth. There should be a hotel nearby. The ship should be at that port within the next few days." Hillary explained.

"Alright" Lara nodded and she hung up.

"What was that about?" Bryce asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"Well Hillary said Jesse told him that we should, after we land, take a taxi to a hotel near Port Elizabeth. The ship should be there within a few days." Lara recited.

"Oh" Bryce said then looked back down at his computer.

Lara sat back in the seat.

When they had landed in South Africa, it was late. Lara hailed a Taxi, The driver helped Lara, and Bryce put their things into the trunk.

"Can you take us to the hotel near Port Elizabeth?" Lara said in Afrikaans.

"Certainly". The driver answered in Afrikaans.

Lara and Bryce got into the back of the Taxi. The driver brought them to the hotel in a short amount of time.

"Thank You" Lara said to the driver as he helped them unload.

"Your welcome" the driver said as he hopped back into the car.

Lara and Bryce found rooms and stayed for the night.


	4. The Ship

Chapter 4 "The ship

Lara stepped out onto the hotel balcony and looked down. It was November; the morning weather was mild. Lara had just woken up. She looked over at Port Elizabeth, it was so brilliant as the morning sun peered from the horizon, and it's rays hitting the water it seemed to sparkle. She stepped back into her room.

"Lara!" Bryce knocked on the room door.

"Come in." Lara said calmly.

Bryce opened the door slowly and walked in. Lara turned to the door.

"You better get ready I heard the next boat to dock Port Elizabeth will be here soon." Bryce explained.

"Okay, thank you." She said.

Bryce nodded and left the room.

Lara changed her clothes and packed up. She cleaned up, made the bed, picked up her bags, and left for the ship.

Lara's cell phone rang, 

"Bugger" she scoffed.

She wasn't feeling in the right mood for a phone call.

"Hullo" She said trying to keep her anger unnoticeable.

"Lady Croft". Hillary said.

Lara took a deep breath.

"One more thing, the ship that you shall be going on is a small passenger ship. The name of it is: The Rose Alexandria named after the captain's water-loving three year old, daughter. The captain's name is Captain Darren Jade." Hillary explained.

"Okay" Lara said trying to keep her rage down.

"That's all I have to say." Hillary said.

"Bye" he added.

"Bye" Lara said.

Lara hung up and took a relieved breath.

"The ship we will be going on is the Rose Alexandria, Captain Darren Jade is the captain." Lara told Bryce as she put her phone away.

Bryce nodded.

Bryce and Lara waited a few hours before a small passenger ship docked the port.

"Rose Alexandria" Lara read the peeling silver lettering.

"Come on then mate", Bryce started to grab his things.

Lara stopped him.

"Hold on Bryce, there is such thing as boat jacking. We must know if it's Captain Jade or not." Lara said seriously.

"How are we going to do that?" Bryce asked.

"Just a few simple questions". Lara said.

A man came off the boat he was mid age with light brown hair and he wore a white captain's suit. He walked over to Bryce and Lara.

"Are you Lady Croft?" He asked Lara politely.

"I'm captain Darren Jade." He added.

"Yes I am Lady Croft." Lara said cautiously.

"Nice to meet you". Captain Jade said.

He looked over at Bryce

"And you must be Bryce." He added.

"Yes" Bryce nodded.

"Captain Jade" Lara started to change the subject.

"I like the name of the ship, where did you get it?" Lara glanced at the ship.

"Oh it's my 3-year-old's name, she just loves the water. I call her Daddy's little fishy." Captain Jade.

Bryce looked at Lara.

"Okay" She said to the captain.

"Come on Bryce let's go."

Bryce followed her onto the ship.

The captain brought some of their luggage as they carried the rest. They put their luggage in the cargo room. The captain went to start up the ship and they were off. Lara stood on the deck and looked out at the sea, the movement of the boat made her a bit nauseous.

"Hi hi." A little girl came running up to Lara jumping up and down.

She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes and was about three. She also wore a sailor's suit. Lara knew she had to be the captain's daughter.

Lara smiled at the little girl.

"I'm Rose." The three-year-old said cheerfully.

"Hello Rose." Lara said to her.

"My daddy told me about you Lady Croft. His friend told him and he talked to Mr. Hillary." Rose said.

"Really what did he tell you about me?" Lara squatted so she could see Rose eye to eye.

"Maybe I could get something out of her." Lara thought she knew Hillary knew something she didn't. She wanted to know if Rose's dad had told her about it.

"He said you wents on lots of adventures and that you and a friend was goings to New um New…" The blue eyed little girl said.

"New Zealand?" Lara said.

The little girl nodded.

"Any thing else?" Lara asked.

Rose scratched her head.

"Not that I can wemember" She said.

"Okay" Lara smiled.

"Rose!" Someone called.

"Mummy" Rose said. "Over heres"

A woman came in she had a soft face, blue eyes and blond hair. Lara stood up.

"We were just talking." Lara smiled.

The little girl ran to her mom.

"Thanks" The little girl's mother said.

It was later that night, it was getting dark Captain Jade had his lights on. Lara sat on a deck chair. She didn't want to go inside just yet.

"Alert!" someone yelled. Lara looked around, she saw no one. Suddenly from above, it started raining, but it wasn't water, ninjas came onto the ship.

"Bugger." Lara said as the ninjas landed on the deck.

She jumped up the ninjas had surrounded her then attacked. Lara kicked the nearest one, then punched the next. She grabbed a third and head butted it. Bryce ran in.

"Lara behind you!" He yelled.

Lara swiftly turned around and dodged a punch. Then Bryce did something she couldn't believe, he jumped in the air and came down on the nearest ninja.

"Blimey! I didn't know I could do that. Oh well here goes". He said and then kicked the next one.

Lara watched in amazement then went back to fight another Ninja. Lara fell to the ground then rolled away before the other ninja could come down on her. she jumped up and breathed heavily, she then went after another one. She glanced over at Bryce.

Not bad" She thought.

Lara flipped over the ninja her chestnut brown hair flying behind her. she kicked it from the back off the ship then jumped up onto higher ground. Jumped down to punch the next ninja.

In no time there weren't any more to be seen.

"Brilliant Bryce". Lara complimented.

"Thanks, that was easy." Bryce said.

"A little too easy". Lara said suspiciously.

A last one, much bigger than the others, jumped from the sky.

"Yeh you may have defeated my Allies but you will never defeat me." He said.

Bryce and Lara glanced at each other. Bryce went after it but it knocked him to the ground.

"Bryce!" Lara motioned him to get up and onto higher ground. 

Bryce got up and quietly climbed up a ladder to another deck.

Lara looked back at the ninja. She ran from another side, the ninja took a swipe at her but she ducked and kicked him in the shin. Lara pushed the ninja in front of where Bryce was and punched it. The tomb raider back flipped out of the way and motioned Bryce to jump on the ninja. He did and hit his target. The ninja struggled to get Bryce off him but didn't succeed. Bryce punched it in the head and jumped off the ninja threw back his hands thinking Bryce was still there and slapped his own head. Bryce Laughed.

"Bugger" He said as the ninja advanced on him. Bryce got out of the way, as the ninja charged at him.

Bryce was trapped he jumped then slid through the Ninja's legs. The ninja turned around and saw Bryce on the ground. Bryce had cut his arm, badly from sliding.

Lara took out her handkerchief and wrapped it around his bloody arm. The ninja slowly walked across the edge of the ship, Lara went after it.

Before it touched her, Lara felt a little punch in her stomach. She swiftly punched the ninja harder than ever before and Knocked him off the boat and into the deep water. Lara glanced around to be sure there weren't any more. She was shocked at the powerful punch and what she had felt.


	5. Unbelieveable

CHAPTER 5 "Unbelievable"

Lara was in her room on the ship, she tossed and turned in the bed. She sat up in bed she noticed her stomach it was a little bigger than usual. She put her hand on her stomach.

"It's not possible!" Lara whispered.

She could not believe it. Her pregnant! It was the last thing on her mind. Tears came to Lara's eyes she wiped them away. Lara thought about Elizabeth Jade, the captain's wife, maybe she could help her.

The jem glowed again, Lara put it in her hand and watched the same pictures flash across it. She noticed something in the background, the number four. The jem stopped. The tomb raider put it down.

"Forth month". Was her explanation for it.

She had a feeling that the jem had something to do with it.

She lied down and closed her eyes.

When she woke up the room was hot, although it was December. They were below the equator so when it was winter in Surrey, it was summer in the Indian Ocean.

Lara changed into some dark clothes, so hopefully no one would notice, and walked out of the room.

On the way out Lara saw Rose.

"Rose where's your mummy?" Lara asked sweetly as she squatted down to the little girl's point of view.

Rose shrugged.

"Come on let's find her, I need to ask her something." Lara said.

Lara didn't know much about pregnancy and childbirth and was hoping that the little girl's mother could help.

"Okay" Rose said and took Lara's hand.

Lara stood up and went up to the deck. Rose let go of Lara's hand and went to the edge of the deck.

"Be careful." Lara said automatically and plainly as if she had done it before.

"I wills" Rose said cheerfully 

She stopped and turned around.

"You soundeds like me mummy when you saided that." She said.

Lara didn't know what to say, Rose's mom walked in.

"Hullo Lady Croft". She smiled.

"Hullo" Lara smiled weakly.

"Rose why don't you help daddy, Lady Croft and I need to talk." Elizabeth said.

The three year old nodded, and ran to where her father was..

"Are you okay?" She asked her concerned.

Lara glanced over at the little girl as she ran.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Lara said plainly.

"Well you seem a little different then what I have heard of you." The blond haired woman said.

Lara looked down at her stomach then back at Elizabeth.

"Before you had Rose, what was it like?" Lara asked.

"I had morning sickness the first few months, I wouldn't eat meat, and there were a few times I didn't want to be bothered." Mrs. Jade explained sweetly.

Lara knew she had those same symptoms.

"Oh" Lara said interested.

"Why? Do you think you may be…" Elizabeth said as if she knew something Lara didn't.

Lara nodded plainly.

"Mm Hmm" Elizabeth said in interest.

Lara sat down on the nearest chair.

"But how do I know if I'm going to be a good mother? This has never happened to me before." Lara said with a bit of panic in her voice.

Elizabeth sat down next to her.

"Every new mother wonders if she will be a good parent for her child at one point during her pregnancy. You'll do fine." She said comfortingly.

Lara sat there quietly.

"Thanks" Lara finally said.

"Let's go eat shall we." Elizabeth smiled.

"Sure" Lara smiled back.

The two women stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Bryce came in.

"Hullo Bryce". Lara said casually.

"Hullo, you seem to be feeling better". Bryce noticed as he went to get some food.

"Should I tell him?" Lara whispered to Elizabeth.

"If you want but I'm not sure how he'll take it". She whispered back.

Lara thought about telling him.

"Maybe I should wait." Lara whispered looking at Bryce.

"Good idea" Elizabeth agreed.

Bryce sat down next to Lara and started eating his food.

"I'm going to check on Darren and Rose." Elizabeth finally said and she cleaned up her dish.

"Okay" Lara and Bryce, said in unison.

Lara finished her breakfast. She had second thoughts about telling Bryce.

"I'll tell him when he's done". She thought.

Lara cleaned up her place, and after a few seconds, Bryce had finished.

"So did you figure out your problem?" He said as he cleaned up.

Lara waited until he had nothing in his hands before telling him, just in case.

"Yes, I did figure out the problem." She said Bryce had nothing in his hands.

"I may be pregnant." Lara said casually.

Bryce's mouth dropped open.

"What!?" He finally said after a long pause.

"B-but h-how? W-who? W-what?" He stuttered in shock.

"Glad he didn't have anything in his hands, it probably would have broken by now". Lara thought and smiled.

Lara nodded.

"I think it has something to do with the jem I found a while back. And Jesse Keene". She said.

"I-it's n-not p-possible. What are you playing at? U-unless…" Bryce said still in shock.

"Calm down, I know what you're thinking and it's not that." Lara said.

"Then what is it?" Bryce calmed down.

"I think that that jem I found was a fertility jem." Lara explained.

"A fertility jem?" Bryce asked.

"Yes, it's a jem with a special spell on it that, when it hits someone, preferably a woman, it will transfer the power to carry a child. This child is usually a special child and she carries a power and her mother will have that power until the child is born." Lara explained.

"I should have known that before." She added as she touched her head.

Lara knew a lot about fertility jems she never suspected that she would have one.

"Whoa" Bryce said in shock.

"Hold on, you kept concitering the baby a she in your description?" He added.

"I was?" Lara asked she didn't notice that when she was explaining.

Bryce nodded.

"Oh well". Lara said.


	6. New Zealand

CHAPTER 6 "New Zealand!"

It was late the next month.

"We've passed Australia, next stop New Zealand." Bryce said to Lara who was leaning over the edge of the ship.

"Good" Lara sighed hoarsely she pulled herself away.

"Lara are you okay?" He asked .

"I'm Fine!" Lara lied sharply.

She really wasn't fine, She felt dizzy. Lara sat on the ground and put her hands on her head. She groaned. Bryce sat down across from her.

"You don't seem fine." Bryce noticed.

"Just leave me alone." Lara said.

"But Lara…" he said.

"Just do it." She ordered angrily.

Bryce flinched stood up and started walking away.

"Bryce" Lara called as she looked up at him he looked back at Lara.

"Sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress." She said.

"I understand." Bryce said.

Lara put her hand on her five-month stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Bryce do you want to feel the baby?" Lara asked him casually.

"Are you sure Lara?" Bryce turned and started walking toward her.

"Yes" Lara smiled.

Bryce put his hand on her stomach.

"Brilliant" He whispered then he took his hand off.

Lara chuckled.

It was later that night when they reached Kaipara Harbor. Lara was still not feeling good but she made her way off the ship with a little help. She retched into the water, and rubbed her forehead. Her legs felt weak. She kneeled down, tied her shoe, groaned and slowly stood up. She'd watch, as the luggage was unloaded.

"Hey, Lara Croft". She heard a familiar New Zealander accent from behind.

Lara turned around. She saw a man of same height as herself. He was young probably in his late twenties early thirties. He had untidy black hair, a mustache, and beard that were neatly trimmed, and she looked into his blue-gray eyes. He had on faded jeans and a dark colored t-shirt along with black sneakers.

"Top of the evening to ya." The man said in his New Zealander accent.

"Hullo" Lara said and looked at him and groaned.

"Jesse" she added weakly. Then she fainted.

"Lara!" Jesse said as he caught her.

Bryce came over.

"What's wrong?" He asked Jesse.

"She's fainted." He answered.

Jesse felt Lara's head.

"She's burning up." He said.

"Jesse how far do you live?" Bryce asked.

"Two hours away". Jesse said.

Bryce took out his cell phone and called an ambulance as Jesse took care of Lara.

"Kiapara Harbor, ok bye". Bryce said.

"An ambulance should be hear any moment." He added.

The Ambulance came and in no time, Lara was on her way to the hospital.

Lara's mind was conscious but she didn't feel like opening her eyes. By the smells around her, she could tell she was in a hospital room. Lara heard voices passing by the door. Lara opened her eyes slowly and sat up in the bed. The door opened two nurses came in.

"Your up". The female nurse said in a New Zealander accent.

"What happened?' Lara asked.

"You caught a virus." The male nurse came over.

"We have to be careful and watch you for a few days. You also can't be too active for at least two weeks after you leave here." The female nurse explained.

"Why?" Lara asked.

Lara was usually pretty active and she wasn't used to lying around all day.

"With the virus in your system we have to make sure the baby has no defects." The female nurse said.

Lara bit her lip in a slightly nervous way.

She glanced out the window; it was light out, probably early afternoon.

The nurses took Lara into another room for an ultrasound. They helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the bed.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The male nurse mentioned.

Lara sighed and lied back in the uncomfortable bed.

A male doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand.

"Hello" he said in an American accent as he glanced over at Lara then down at his clipboard.

"L-Lara C-Croft?!" He said in surprise as if he knew her.

Lara lifted her eyebrow as the doctor slowly looked up at her.

"I've heard of you but I'd never expect you, you to be pregnant." He said.

"Well, here I am, pregnant." Lara smirked.

The doctor went over to the ultrasound machine and put the monitor on Lara.

"By the way, I'm Doctor Matthew Greenlake" he introduced himself.

Lara watched as the computer had shown images of the baby.

"Well I can't find any defects or problems." Dr. Greenlake looked at her and smiled.

"Actually she looks pretty healthy." He explained.

"She? You mean it's…" Lara said.

"Yes, it's all girl." Dr. Greenlake said.

"The last sign, the little girl, Blimey! The jem's pictures all make sense now." Lara thought.

"She's probably going to be small only about 46 to 48 centimeters (around 18 to 19 inches) at birth. By the looks of her growth". He added then took the monitor off Lara's stomach.

"As long as she's healthy". Lara sat up and smiled.

"I still recommend you not doing anything too active for about two weeks, after that it depends how you feel. Then we will figure out what to do after then." He said

Lara exhaled sharply.

"So I guess no adventures for you until then." The doctor said in a bit of a teasing way.

Lara rolled her eyes and they chuckled.

Lara had a check up and was brought back to her room afterwards.

"Two weeks, what could I do for two weeks?" She sighed.


	7. Jesse's confession

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was hard to think of what to write for this chapter.

REMEMBER: Lara is in New Zealand, when its winter in Britain its summer in New Zealand.

Chapter 7 "Jesse's confession"

Lara woke up early. It was her 6th month in pregnancy.

She had been out of the hospital for about a week. After the first two weeks, she still needed time to recover. The hospital gave her an extra week. Lara and Bryce stayed at Jesse's mom's house. The Keene's house was not very big it had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen-dining room, and a living-family room all on one floor. Lara took the extra room. Bryce slept on the couch.

It was a warm February morning. Lara felt better and she was glad to be on her feet again. All she really did was eat, sleep, bathe, and watch television for the passed few weeks. She was ready to get back in the action.

She walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Keene was. Mrs. Keene was a short woman she had a calm face, whitish hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Good morning Lara. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine and you" Lara answered.

"Fair" Mrs. Keene smiled.

Lara sat down on a chair, it was only 8am and it was already very hot.

"That's what you get for going to New Zealand November through February" She thought and smiled.

Mrs. Keene came over with some breakfast. Lara ate. It wasn't long later when Jesse and Bryce came in sleepily.

The all ate then Bryce and Mrs. Keene left. Jesse and Lara were left alone.

"Lara can I talk to you?" Jesse asked.

"You already are, alright." She answered as she started to clean up.

"Right" the dark haired man nodded and he helped clean up.

"Being that I was the inventor of the fertility gem, that mean's your daughter is mine too." He explained.

"Obviously, yes" Lara said.

Lara finished cleaning up and leaned againced the counter.

"Why did you tell me to fly to South Africa, then take a boat to New Zealand, 5/6 months ago?" She asked.

Jesse put the last dish away then looked at Lara. His blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

"I thought it would be safer than staying in Surrey, so far it is." He said.

"What do you mean safer?" She asked as she sat down again.

Jesse sat down and took a deep breath.

"When I invented the jem, I was married, but she was very sick and we wanted children so bad. I found an old Maori healing spell in my attic and I was hoping to finish the jem and give it to my wife so she could be healed and we could have a child." He started.

Lara seemed interested in what he was saying. She listened closely.

"Before I could finish it she died. When my former neighbor found out about her death he wanted the jem. Weeks later he broke into my shop and tried to take it but I went and hid it beforehand so he wouldn't get to it. The problem was he had allies in India that found out there was such jem but they were unable to find it. I had made the jem accept only one person, a woman I thought would make a good mother, and only she would find it." Jesse Explained.

"And that person ended up being me." Lara said.

She put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Yes" Jesse smiled.

Lara sighed.

"That man is still looking for the jem he doesn't yet know, or at least I don't think he knows, that it has been found. I don't believe he'd come back to New Zealand." he said.

"Alright" Lara said.

"I was starting to think that she should be born here, then we'll move back to surrey." She added.

Jesse nodded.


	8. Early morning

Sorry this chapter is short, I couldn't think of what to write for month 7.

Chapter 8 "Early morning"

It was 1:31am, Lara couldn't sleep at all. The jem glowed again, of course, and it was the same as it always had been. The same symbols and colors. The only difference this time was that there was a seven in the background, seventh month.

Lara sighed as she tried to close her eyes but she couldn't keep them that way. She got up quietly and went to the kitchen, which was right near the room she was staying in, and ate some ice cream.

Bryce came in a few minutes later; he was yawning and rubbing his head. Lara also noticed some bruises on his arms.

"What happened to you?" Lara asked trying not to laugh at his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Um…I fell out of bed." He answered quickly.

"You fell off the couch?" Lara said as she looked at him up and down.

"Yeh" Bryce said as he looked at his bruises.

"What are you doing here?" Bryce said as he looked up at Lara.

"Couldn't sleep" She answered.

Lara looked up at Bryce's hair, and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a confused way.

Lara tapped the top of her head. Bryce put his own hand up to his head then went to the bathroom. Lara rolled her eyes and smiled.

Minutes later Bryce came out with his hair neatly combed back.

Lara smirked.

"How's it now?" Bryce asked.

"Fine", Lara smiled, there was a pause.

"Since when do you care about your hair?" She piped up.

"I don't know" Bryce said as he touched his head again.

Bryce glanced at the almost empty Ice-cream bowl in front of Lara.

"I didn't know you liked ice-cream." He said nervously.

"I have as long as you've known me, right now it's this kid who wants it." Lara said as she touched her stomach and felt the baby kick. She finished the rest of the ice cream.

"Oh, ok" Bryce said.

"Bryce you're acting really different. Are you alright?" Lara asked motherly as she washed the bowl in the sink.

Bryce sat down on a chair as Lara finished cleaning up.

"A…Um…" Bryce stalled.

There was a long pause.

"Bryce you can tell me, what is it?" Lara asked him as she put the bowl away and sat in another chair.

Bryce wouldn't say anything he just wrung his hands. Lara sighed she decided not to push him if he really didn't want to tell her. Lara stood up and started for the bedroom.

"I-I Like you Lara, I like you, m-more than a friend." Bryce blurted out.

Lara looked back at Bryce. He looked up at her and smiled.

Lara never really knew Bryce's true feelings for her.

Lara smiled at him.

Bryce touched his hair again.

"It's still down" Lara chucked so did Bryce.

Do you promise not to tell anyone, a-about this conversation?" Bryce asked after he stopped chuckling.

"Ok I promise." Lara said 

They both smiled again.

I have something better planned for the next chapter. Soon, we will get to the birth (Which I have planned already too).


	9. April showers bring what the?

Me: "I know it's been a while, since I wrote a chapter in the story. I had writer's block."

Lara: "And also alot of homework that you had to finish before going on the computer."

Me: "Uh yeh that too" (Thinks) I wonder what' she's gonna do when her kid is a teen)

"Anyway here's chapter nine".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 "April showers bring…what the…?

It was an April night, cool, and stormy.

Lara, Bryce, Jesse, and Mrs. Keene were sitting around the television in the family room. Lara was already 8 months pregnant but, because of the pants and sweatshirt she was wearing, you could only notice a small bulge. Bryce pretended to bring out a microphone.

"Lara, what's it like not being as active as usual?" He said jokingly the people in the room chuckled.

Bryce's personality had changed a bit after finding out about Lara's pregnancy a while back. Bryce knew he wasn't the baby's dad but he thought he'd make a good helper. It wasn't certain that Jesse was going to come back to Britain with them after the baby was born. He might visit every once in a while though.

"It's a change." Lara played along.

Everybody laughed.

Lara smiled.

Thunder and lightning were heard in the background.

"Lara have you thought of baby names?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, sort of." Lara answered.

"Would you like to share them?" Mrs. Keene asked.

"Alright for a girl; Camy, Rose and Alexandria. For a boy, just in case, Ryan, William, and Thomas." Lara said.

"Which two, each, are you going to pick?" Bryce asked.

"I'll give it all three, for something different." Lara decided.

"Alright". The other three said at the same time.

The lightning flashed then thunder boomed seconds later. It wasn't long before the electricity went out.

"Jesse, the flashlights". Mrs. Keene's voice sounded.

They heard someone get up it was probably Jesse. Jesse seemed to have crashed into something, because a boom was heard that wasn't thunder. Then we heard him fall to the ground.

"Jesse, you ok?" Lara asked.

"Fine something was in the way." He answered. Jesse got up and opened a drawer.

"Found them." He turned one on. 

"This one seems to work fine, but the other one doesn't." He said.

Jesse looked into the drawer and moved things around.

"No more batteries, I have to go out and get some." He said.

Jesse carefully moved toward the door as he gave Lara the working flashlight.

"Jesse how about I go?" His mother said. "You stay here with our guests." 

"Alright" Jesse said in a relieved way.

Mrs. Keene Walked toward the door, grabbed a jacket and walked out. They heard a car start up and leave.

"Does she always insist on shopping like that?" Bryce asked.

"Once in a while". Jesse answered.

The three were in the darkened room with the storm outside, their only source of light being the flashlight Lara was still holding. Jesse had sat back down on a chair nearby the drawer the flashlights were in. The unlocked slightly closed front door swung open.

"I'll get it!" Lara said as she stood up, no one tried to stop her.

She walked toward the door, closed, and locked it. She suddenly heard something move in the next room.

"Did you hear that?" Lara asked naturally.

"Hear what?" Bryce asked.

Something moved again, in the other room. Lara noticed the two men's heads turn toward the other room.

"Let's check it out." Jesse said.

Lara and Bryce agreed. Bryce and Jesse stood from their chairs.

"Lara you have the flashlight you take the front." Bryce insisted.

Lara moved in front of the two men they all went into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. She bravely pushed the swinging door they all stepped into the darkened kitchen. In front of them, they saw a bright, small tinker bell light on the counter.

"What the…?!" Jesse said.

Suddenly, out of all corners of the kitchen ninja star like creatures attacked them.

"Bugger!" Jesse yelled.

Lara, Bryce, and Jesse grabbed kitchen supplies and started hitting these creatures with them. The creatures started to grow larger. They soon joined togather to one huge thing. The creature was glowing yellow. Although the lights were blinding her, Lara could make out the creature's basic shape. It had what looked like sharp razor-like horns on its head, it's face looked like a deformed human.

The creature had long purple hair, and wore a black dress. It was female. The blinding light died down to the light of a light bulb. Lara could make out its fiery red, orange, and yellow marble colored eyes. Soon the creature's deformed face turned more beautiful, but her hair, dress, and eye color didn't change. The guys looked at her in amazement. Lara elbowed Bryce who snapped out of the daze.

"Lara you have the child I want, give her to me." The glowing woman said in an evil voice.

Lara looked down at her bulging stomach, she put her hand on it then shot up and glared at the woman.

"No". Lara said angrily.

"What…Did you say to me?" The woman creature asked.

"No!" Lara yelled.

The creature-woman shot toward her, and looked right into Lara's eyes. Lara showed no sign of weakness, she just stared into the woman's fiery eyes.

"How dare you say no to me, I am Dia." The woman said.

"I can say no to whomever I want to." Lara said.

Lara glanced over at Bryce who did the same to Jesse. Jesse was still in a daze.

"How can you take her anyway, I'm still pregnant." Lara smart mouthed.

"There maybe certain ways, I can." Dia said, she stepped back from Lara.

"But first I must get rid of him, the creator of the jem, that had helped create the child." The purple haired creature said.

She looked over at Jesse, who hadn't moved a muscle since Dia had changed. Ninja stars appeared in her hands and threw them at Jesse.

"Jesse, watch out!" Lara and Bryce yelled.

Jesse didn't move, and the stars hit him, he was soon on the ground. Bryce ran over to Jesse grabbing some towels, but Dia used her magic to stop him in his tracks she lifted him up into the sky. Lara ran over to the counter and picked up a rolling pin then threw it at Dia, who dropped Bryce on to the ground from the sky.

"You ruined my concentration tomb raider." She shot at Lara.

Lara ran over to Jesse and Bryce without Dia stopping her. Bryce sat up, Lara put her hand on Jesse, and She transferred a little bit of healing powers to him enough to heal his wounds. However, Lara couldn't wake him up.

The front door opened, it was Mrs. Keene.

"Where are you three?" She asked, Mrs. Keene opened the swinging door Dia shot around as she walked in.

"Mary." Dia scoffed.

"Dia." Mrs. Keene said.

Dia swiftly pushed Mrs. Keene into a chair and tied her to it.

"How does she know her?" Lara thought.

The purple haired woman then glared at Lara.

"I still want that child of yours." She said.

Dia threw another star, but this time at Lara. Lara caught it but it had scratched her left hand badly. Lara put her right hand over her left as the baby she was carrying healed.

"How did you know about me?" Lara ordered to be answered.

"My little friends had told me." The fiery eyed woman said. She snapped her fingers and a group of ninjas, from when Lara was on the ship, appeared out of thin air.

"Bugger" Lara mumbled her and Bryce stood up as Jesse remained on the floor.

Most of the ninjas jolted at them. As Lara and Bryce fought them one of the ninjas snuck into the room Lara was staying in.

"Bryce" Lara said, Bryce looked at her, as she fought Lara motioned to him.

"It's going to find it." She mouthed.

Bryce nodded, He pushed the ninjas out of the way so he could get to the room. He first untied Mrs. Keene as half of the fighting ninjas gained up on him. Mrs. Keene was soon free and Bryce saw the lone ninja come out of the room with the jem in hand. Bryce attacked it, and fought for the special jem, but as it flew out of the Ninja's hand across the floor. Before Bryce could get it, it was picked up by Dia. The ninjas disappeared.

"Thank you for this jem." Dia said Bryce went at her but then she disappeared.

Lara Suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ahh!" She screamed. Bryce ran over to her.

"Lara, Lara!" He said.

Mrs. Keene was over by her son, he was most likely knocked out.

Lara knelt on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Call an ambulance or two hurry!" Bryce said.

Mrs. Keene called two and they were at the house in no time. The Keenes were in one and Bryce and Lara were in the other. They were brought to the nearest hospital.

Lara and Jesse were in the rooms while Bryce and Mrs. Keene were in the waiting room.

Lara lied on the bed where Dr. Greenlake was checking her.

"I think you just experienced false labor Lara." He said in his American accent.

"It has happened to meny women before." He added.

"What causes it?" Lara asked.

"It sometimes happens when the mother has suddenly gotten very active, after being calm for a while." He explained. "Did you go to a dance party or something?" he Joked.

"I guess it was a little like that." Lara laughed.

"Alright, but before you leave let's check the little one shall we". Dr. Greenlake smiled.

Lara lifted her shirt, a little, exposing her stomach. The doctor used the ultrasound as he had done before.

"Well she still looks healthy, perfectly formed, and by how much she's moving, I think your going to have a hyper child." He said. Then took the ultrasound off.

Lara put her shirt back down, sat up, and smoothed it out as best as she could.

She was helped on to a wheelchair and back out to the waiting room she felt fine now.

"What happened Lara? Are you okay?" Bryce asked.

"I'm fine it was false labor that's all." Lara answered.

"How's the baby?" Mrs. Keene asked.

"She's fine, she seems to be very hyper." Lara answered.

"Do you know anything about Jesse?" She asked.

Bryce shook his head.

"Not yet" Mrs. Keene answered.

Lara transferred from the wheelchair next to Bryce on the couch.

It wasn't long before a nurse came out with news on Jesse's condition.

"He's still breathing but he has a nice bump on the head, he may not be out of the hospital for a while." The nurse said.

"Can we see him?" Mrs. Keene said.

"Actually since it is late I think only one person can see him now. Are either one of you related to him?" The nurse asked.

Bryce and Lara glanced at each other.

"I'm his mother." Mrs. Keene was the first to speak up.

"Come on in." The nurse said as he walked Mrs. Keene to the room where Jesse was staying.

Me: "I'm just the random person who's always there. And who also let her imagination go wild."

Bryce: "If your telling the story you are in the story. And your imagination is wild, yes."

Me: "ok"

Bryce: "Is Jesse going to live or die? Find out next chapter, or you can send the author Ideas, and maybe if she feels they are a good ones she will add it into the story."

Me: "Uh, Thanks Bryce"

Bryce: (Leans back on the couch) "No problem"

Me: (Rolls eyes) "Go ahead if you'd like to send your ideas I may use them or not." It depends how I feel about them"

Bryce, Lara, Me: "Please read and review"


	10. Little croft

Me: "Hey, welcome back".

Bryce: "Yeh welcome!"

Me: "Here's chapter 10."

Bryce: "Finally the birth of Lara's kid".

Lara: "Great"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 "Little Croft"

It was May 12th, Jesse was still in the hospital they hadn't seen him in a while. Jesse's condition was getting better, the doctor said that he might have lost some of his memory once he's out of the hospital.

Lara and Bryce were in the Keene's living room playing a card game it was around 4pm. Lara sat on the couch on one side of the coffee table while Bryce sat on a chair on the opposite side of the table. Mrs. Keene was at the hospital checking up on Jesse.

Lara put down the cards face up on the table. Bryce looked at them.

"That's the 5th time you won. Out of how many games?" He said aloud.

"Five" Lara smirked.

Lara sat back on the couch as Bryce picked up the cards, and shuffled them again. He stopped and put them down on the table.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm more thirsty." Lara answered.

"What do you want? I can bring it to you."

"I'll see what they have."

"You sure"

"Positive"

Bryce went around the table and helped Lara off the couch. He grabbed her wrist and she grabbed his, but as she stood up she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she sat down again.

"Are you okay?" Bryce asked, as Lara touched her nine-month stomach. She took a deep breath.

"Fine" she said. Bryce helped her up again, they walked into the, now, neat and clean kitchen. Bryce opened the fridge Lara leaned on the side of it looking in. The two were like teenagers looking for something in the fridge.

"How 'bout pop?" Bryce asked.

Lara shook her head. "No"

"Milk?"

"um…no"

Lara looked at the drinks in the fridge. She knew she couldn't have any alcohol she looked at a juice box in the back of the fridge, behind the milk carton. She pushed the carton to the side and pulled out the "HI-C".

"Orange Lavaburst" She read. She took it out and put it on the table.

Lara held the door for Bryce, he took out some bread and salami and made himself a sandwich. Lara grimaced a bit at the meat, she really didn't like meat as long as she had been pregnant. She poked the straw through the top of the juice box and sipped up the orange juice. They heard the front door open and someone stepped in.

"Hello" Mrs. Keene's voice was heard she seemed happy.

"Kitchen" Bryce answered after swallowing the last bit of his sandwich.

Mrs. Keene closed the door, took off her shoes and jacket, then walked into the kitchen. Lara finished her drink.

"So how's Jess?" Bryce and Lara asked in unison.

"Fine he could go home tomorrow, but he has lost some of his memory." Mrs. Keene answered. Lara and Bryce smiled. Lara stood up to throw the juice box in the garbage. After throwing it away she gasped and touched her stomach and bit her lip in pain.

"Lara" Mrs. Keene and Bryce said. As Bryce stood up quickly, he knocked the chair over. He didn't notice his focus was getting Lara to sit down. He helped her into the chair and told her to sit up straight. Lara was still in pain.

"It's gone" she sighed.

"For now" Mrs. Keene said.

"I'll go call the hospital" Bryce offered as he walked to the telephone nervously as if he was a new time father. Bryce picked up the chair dropped it on his foot, gasped, and picked it up again.

"Hurry up already" Lara said in pain.

"I'm going, I'm going" He said.

Bryce picked up the telephone and was surprised he actually dialed the right number. He told the secretary that Ms. Croft was going into labor and was coming in today.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Keene had to go back to the hospital, once they had gotten there Lara was in active labor and was given a room. Bryce at her side because Jesse wasn't out of his room yet. By 6pm a thunderstorm started, Lara was only a few inches dilated. However, she wanted to push she wanted this pain over with. Bryce stepped out of the room so he could get something.

"How long before this kid is out?" Lara yelled.

"It depends" The female nurse said as she fed Lara some Ice chips.

"Depends on what?" Lara asked after swallowing.

"Is this your first"

"Yeah and I hope It's my last, I don't want to go through with this again." She said as another nurse dabbed her head with a washcloth.

Bryce came in with another cup of Ice chips for Lara.

"So...Um…How are you?" Bryce asked Lara Knowing he'd probably be yelled at or something. He put the cup down.

"Bryce, look at me how do I look?" Lara grumbled looking through her sweaty bangs.

Bryce then shut up as he took over with the ice chips. Lara moaned and groaned. Dr. Greenlake came in to check Lara.

"If you wanted the epidural now we can give it to you." He said.

"Please!" Lara begged she was given the epidural and not long later fell asleep.

--------------------------Later----------------------------

It was around 1:15 am Lara had woken up, she noticed the doctor finished checking her.

"Almost done you have a quarter centimeter to go before you can start pushing". He said.

"Great" Lara groaned.

She sat up and noticed Bryce was sleeping on a chair she also noticed the Keenes had just walked into the room. Jesse seemed better, but looking at the confused look on his face, he didn't seem to know what he was doing there. A few minutes later someone else walked in.

"H-Hillary" Lara stuttered.

Hillary nodded, and smiled, he didn't seem confused about the situation whatsoever.

"But who's watching the house?" She whispered.

"Old friend". He answered.

"Do I know this person?" Lara asked in an interested way.

"Yes you do know this person."

Lara glanced out the window it was still storming.

It was 1:26am when Lara was fully dilated, the storm had seemed to have gotten worse. The doctors and nurses got her and themselves ready for the birth. Bryce had woken up.

"Ok Lara ready" Dr. Greenlake said.

Lara nodded and started to push.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…10 ok" The nurse counted.

"Ah" Lara said.

"Next contraction we will do this again. Ok rest"

"We? You mean me" Lara said coldly as she took a deep breath, the next contraction had come, and she pushed again. The storm outside was getting worse.

"Ah" Lara screamed.

For the next few minutes Lara pushed so the baby would be out."

"Ok It's almost out one more big one Lara."

"AHH!" She screamed.

At 1:31 am, exactly the baby's cries were heard.

"Lara, It's, IT"S A GIRL!" Bryce said. As the baby was placed on Lara's stomach.

At that exact second still 1:31 am, something opened the window and came through it, the jem, It was the green jem that had been stolen from them last month. It was glowing even brighter than ever as the pictures kept flashing across it. The doctors had to cover their eyes because of its brightness. One doctor got up blindly felt for the window and closed it up before the strong winds could blow anything outside.

The jem bonked Jesse on the head. Bryce tried to catch it but it was too fast and it had only skimmed his hands. It circled the hospital room three times in a couple seconds. The baby poked her tiny hand out of the blanket and the jem landed in it. The brightness dulled and the jem turned to a liquid and spread through her tiny body then disappeared, the jem was gone. Lara looked into her daughter's bright blue eyes that sparkled you could see tears streaming down Lara's face. The doctors and nurses slowly stood up. Lara kissed the baby girl on her dark head.

After the seconds of shock one of the doctors picked up the baby, cut the umbilical cord, and cleaned her up.

"Name?" Dr. Greenlake asked.

"Camy Rose Alexandria" Lara answered still with tears streaming down her face.

"Camy Rose Alexandria Croft, born May 13th at 1:31am, 5 pounds 8 ounces, 47 centimeters (about 18 ½ inches) long." The doctor recited.

Camy was put into Lara's arms again this time in a pink blanket with a pink and purple hat over her dark hair. Lara rocked her. Bryce and Hillary went over to Lara to see Camy.

"She's beautiful" Hillary said.

The bonk on Jesse's head had brought most of his memory back.

"Huh? What happened mom". He rubbed his head and turned to Mrs. Keene who was smiling.

"A few things actually" Mrs. Keene said.

"Like what?" Jesse asked.

"Come we will see for ourselves". Mrs. Keene said as she led Jesse over to Lara, Bryce, Hillary, and baby Camy. Jesse took one look at the baby, Lara looked up at him.

"Jesse Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

Jesse nodded. Lara lifted Camy into his arms, Jesse looked at the baby girl, and tears streamed down his face, as he rocked he.

"She's healthy right?" He asked in concern.

Lara nodded.

Bryce: "Ah another chapter don't you think?"

Me: (not paying attention but drinking her orange Lavaburst HI-C)

Bryce: (pokes her)

Me: (looks up) "Huh? Oh we're on." (looks around hoping no one saw her) "Yeah another chapter done but there is still more chapters to come. As you noticed some things are still not answered"

Bryce: "That's your second juice box since you wrote that part"

Me: (Finishes slurping the juice) "I was thirsty" (tosses empty box in the garbage) "Prepare fore the next chapter"


	11. Going back

Me: "Hey I'm back with another chapter in Tomb Raider it Takes Time. Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed. Now if you haven't yet read the birth of little Croft then read chapter 10. I took out that note thing who knows why I put it in there anyway."::Waits patiently:: "Now here is chapter 11.

Chapter eleven

"Going back"

They stayed in New Zealand for two months after Camy was born, because the Keenes weren't coming back to Britain with them and Jesse needed time to bond with his daughter. Jesse's full memory was back. His jewelry business was starting up again and he created fertility gems from scratch because he didn't have the original. But only one would have healing powers. Jesse was known as a miracle worker he gave the gems to infertile couples, told them what to do and success. The gems were pretty expensive though.

Baby Camy was happy and energetic. She was happy go lucky, her bright blue eyes and curly dark hair gave her a cheery appearance. Everybody loved her, being the first baby in a long time. Bryce and Hillary were packing up because they were leaving for Britain later that day. Lara was getting Camy bundled up because it was pretty cold outside. She took the little girl in her arms, Camy pulled at her hair.

"Babies have a strong grip." Mrs. Keene said to her.

"Yes I can tell." Lara smiled. "A little help please."

Mrs. Keene helped loosen the baby's grip from Lara's hair, She gave Camy one of her toys to keep her hands busy.

"Thanks" Lara said as she put Camy into her baby carrier.

"Ok, fed, changed, bundled up" Lara went through the list in her head. "Am I missing anything?"

"No, I think Jesse packed up the rest of her things." Mrs. Keene said.

"Ok" Lara said as she kissed the baby on her head. She stood up, In the past two months she had lost a little of the baby fat she gained when she was pregnant. It was one of her priorities when she was back in Britain, to loose the extra pounds.

"Mrs. Keene, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure anything" Mrs. Keene answered.

"Who was Dia really? When she attacked that day four months ago you seemed to know her."

Mrs. Keene took a deep breath. "Dia, or Diana she was called was my sister. She was perfect in every way except for one, she couldn't have children. When Jesse invented the fertility gem for his wife she was jealous of him. When Jesse's wife died she wanted it and was mad to find out that it had been hidden and only the woman who was right to mother the special child would find it. When Dia found out that the gem had chosen the new mother of the child she sent armies to try to get rid of the mother and gain the child herself. But she didn't succeed in getting the child by stealing the gem." She explained.

"We got lucky." Lara said.

"Yes you did, but knowing my sister she will be back. But I am unsure of when but be cautious just don't restrict Camy too much, let her be herself, especially as a teen, in my experience if you restrict them too much, they'll rebel." Mrs. Keene said.

"Hey Lara you ready?" Bryce popped his head in.

"Yes"

"Let's go!"

"Coming" Lara put the pink blanket around Camy and brought her carrier out of the bedroom.

"Thanks Mrs. Keene"

"No problem" Mrs. Keene tapped Lara on the shoulder. "You'll be a fine mother"

"Good bye" Lara smiled at Mrs. Keene.

Bryce took Camy's carrier from Lara and they went to the airport

At the airport as they waited for the plane to arrive Jesse played with Camy a little more.

"I will visit at least once a year," Jesse said.

"Alright" Lara said.

After saying good bye to the Keenes Lara, Bryce and Hilary got on the plane and flew to Britain. While on the plane Lara changed Camy into a short sleeved onesie with teddy bears on it so she wouldn't overheat.

Within the next few days they were back at the old Croft manor.

"Well it sure is good to be home." Lara whispered as she stepped into her house, Camy asleep in her carrier. It was dark and about 10:30 at night. The crickets were chirping and the warm summer breeze came through the windows. Bryce and Hilary brought the luggage in as Lara carried the baby in. Camy woke up and started to cry a little. Lara picked her up and held her.

"Hello Welcome back Lara." She heard a familiar voice say.

Lara turned around curiously.

"A-Alex?!" She said.

"Yes" The man said. His name was Alex West he had medium hair and wonderful eyes.

The man looked at the baby in Lara's arms who had quieted down.

"Boy or Girl?" Alex asked.

"Girl" Lara said wondering why he had asked, it was just a little awkward for him to be asking that.

"I already know what happened about a year ago, Hilary told me all about it." He said as he walked up to her and carefully touched the baby's dark hair.

"At first I couldn't believe it, now that I see it I do." He took his hand off of Camy's head.

Lara felt a little weird about this she wasn't used to him being like this.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Lara asked.

"Yes" Alex said.

"What's her name?"

"Camy Rose Alexandria Croft." Lara answered.

Alex smiled.

Me: "Well I know this seems a little weird because it's been a while since I saw the first movie, so I am really sorry if I messed anything up, I'll fix it when I have the chance."


	12. The Visit

Me: "Back with another chapter and also the last chapter of this story."

Bryce: "It's a bit short though"

Chapter twelve

"The Visit"

It was night, Lara put Camy to bed a few hours ago. The baby girl slept peacefully in the pine crib underneith the pink blanket with the window open a little. Lara smiled and got ready for bed. She looked up at the sign in the dark that said, "welcome home Lara!" on it, with baby decorations around it. Lara took out her braid and let her brown, wavy hair drop down onto her shoulders.

Lara heard the baby wake up, she went over to the crib where her dark haired daughter lay and picked her up. Holding her, Lara got a bottle ready, she was used to these nighttime feedings Mrs. Keene gave her tips on what to do. She than sat in a chair near Camy's crib and fed her.

"Lara" She heard someone behind her say it was a familier man's voice.

"What?" Lara whispered hoping the other person could hear her.

"Look up." She heard the man say.

Lara looked up slowly and there in front of her was an older man with glasses.

"D-daddy" Lara said in shock as she took the bottle out of Camy's mouth and burped her.

The ghostly figure smiled at her, next to him appeared a beautiful woman.

"Mum?" Lara said curiously, Camy burped and she put her back into her crib and covered her. Lara looked up again as the woman nodded.

"She looks a lot like you when you were a baby." Her mother said.

Lara rubbed Camy's back. "She does doesn't she?" Lara smiled she looked up again and her parents were gone, tears formed in Lara's eyes.

She looked at her baby daughter and smiled, as the little girl sleep Lara couldn't believe this little girl was her's.

She thought about her short vision of her parents.

"At least they got to see her, their granddaughter. She just won't see them." Lara stopped rubbing Camy's back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She went to her bed.

"The loves of becoming a mother, it takes time" She said she took one last glance of Camy sleeping like an angel, before falling asleep.

THE END

Me: "Well that's it there's the story TOMB RAIDER IT TAKES TIME, I know it got kind of boring after a while but I hope you liked it."


End file.
